1969
Events and Hilda Ogden in hospital after the coach crash]] *Harold Bradshaw, the father of Renee and Terry, dies. Widow Daisy moves the family to Lancaster. *15th January - Jasmine Choong leaves Billy Walker and breaks off their engagement because of Billy's mother Annie's attitude towards her. Billy is disgusted with Annie and leaves for London. *10th February - Gordon Clegg passes his accountancy exams and buys an engagement ring for Lucille Hewitt. *19th February - Minnie Caldwell disappears from Coronation Street, ashamed of her friend Ena Sharples confronting bookie Dave Smith about Minnie's gambling debts. *10th March - Gordon Clegg calls off his wedding to Lucille Hewitt. *2nd April - Elsie Tanner discovers that boyfriend Dave Smith is married. *9th April - Lillian Smith threatens husband Dave with divorce citing his alleged adultery with Elsie Tanner. *14th April - Ena Sharples is arrested at a demonstration outside the Town Hall against the demolition of the pensioners' clubhouse. (One of the arresting policeman was played by Richard Beckinsale in an early television role). *16th April - Ena Sharples receives a caution from the police for organising a demonstration outside the Town Hall. To show her remorse she promptly organises a sit-in at the OAPs clubhouse. *23rd April - Annie Walker annoys the Rovers' customers by being nice to them in the hope that one of them will nominate her for the "Perfect Landlady" competition. Ray Langton duly obliges. *28th April - Dickie Fleming takes on a job at an arcade rather than studying at the tech. *19th May - Audrey Fleming celebrates her eighteenth birthday and Ray Langton buys Audrey her first legal drink in the Rovers. *2nd June - Twins Peter and Susan Barlow, who went missing in a fairground, are found by Mrs Allendale. Maggie Clegg's sister Betty Turpin (in her first appearance) arrives to help Maggie with the Corner Shop. *4th June - First appearance of Cyril Turpin. *13th June - Caroline Bishop, mother of Ernest Bishop dies, one day after her eightieth birthday. *16th June - Ernest Bishop first appears as a regular character. First appearance of Janet Reid. *4th August - Albert Tatlock proposes to Alice Pickins. *25th August - Lucille Hewitt goes to Ireland to get away from Ray Langton (In reality, actress Jennifer Moss went on maternity leave). *1st September - Albert Tatlock and Alice Pickins are supposed to get married, but Alice decides against it at the last minute. Alice leaves for Morecambe, the couple's honeymoon destination, alone. *1st October - The Rovers' regulars compete against The Flying Horse punters in a game of football. As it ends in a draw the Rovers wins at the toss of a coin. *6th October - Dave Robbins moves a bunch of squatters into the empty No.12 Maisonette. *15th October - Mark Casey is born. *20th October - Elsie Tanner is caught by security walking out of Miami Modes after work with Dot Greenhalgh's bag which has several unpaid dresses in it. *22nd October - Elsie Tanner is formally charged with shoplifting. *29th October - The residents enjoy an outing in the Lake District but the day ends in horror when the coach crashes and most are injured, Ray Langton most severely, being confined to a wheelchair for several months, and the driver Reg Ellis is killed. *12th November - The shoplifting case against Elsie Tanner is dropped because of lack of evidence but her friendship of several decades with Dot Greenhalgh, the real culprit, is nevertheless ruined by the matter. *17th November - Ray Langton finds out from Doctor Grant that he has a serious spine condition. First appearances of Sandra and Bernard Butler, niece and nephew respectively of Elsie Tanner, who arrive in Weatherfield to stay with her. *20th November - Jesse Chadwick is born. *24th November - At a jumble sale, Betty Turpin buys Ken Barlow's old jacket for her husband Cyril and finds a love letter in the pocket. *1st December - First appearance of Alan Howard. *10th December - Alan Howard hires Ray Langton to outfit the former premises of The Pink Posy into his new salon and offers Valerie Barlow the position of senior hairdresser. *15th December - Len Fairclough and Irma Barlow (independently) return to the Street. *24th December - The residents put on a concert in the Rovers Select. *31st December - Alan Howard stands up Elsie Tanner when they are supposed to go out on their first date. See also *Coronation Street in 1969 *Category:1969 episodes External links *1969 at Wikipedia Category:1969